


Gotta Light?

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Hux meets an interesting stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Kylux or Star Wars, so be gentle (:
> 
> Also, if you catch the references, i wasn't subtle so you should. Everything that's not mine is well not mine.
> 
> I have a loose story line to follow this, but for now it's just a one-shot. If this gets received well, i'll finish it off (:

     “Just get it done, Armitage.” The line ended with a harsh click and Hux released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Talking with his father was always an event and this time had been no different. He’d lost a shipment, or rather it was poached, and Brendol Hux was holding him personally responsible.

     “You had me dealing with the Morelli thing!” He’d argued, but his father wasn’t hearing any of it.

     “I put you in charge of that sector and if you can’t handle it, i’ll have you removed.” Hux wasn’t sure if he meant permanently or just transferred out of the city, but he really didn’t want to find out. After all, he was the bastard son who could easily be replaced. Brendol Hux II was always waiting in the wings to take his place.

     He lifted his glass full of amber liquid and downed the rest of it with barely a wince. It had been a long day on top of a long week and this time the alcohol wasn’t working for him.

     He unlocked his phone and began typing the test message as he grabbed his dark leather jacket and shoved his arms through it. He almost tripped as he skipped down the cement stairs of his apartment complex, shoving into the door and sending it flying towards the brick building as he headed towards the nearest subway entrance.

 

     Hux: I’m going to _Neon_ , wanna join me?

     Phasma: Business or pleasure?

     Hux: Not sure yet.

     Phasma: I'll meet you on the train.

 

     Hux descended the stairs, swiped his metro card quickly, and made his way towards the train. He sat for only a few seconds, eyeing a couple that was making out without abandon on the bench next to him, before the train slid into position and he stepped off the platform. He found a seat towards the back of the car and swiped through his phone idly while he waited. Four more stops up, and Phasma walked into the car and walked straight towards him to sit across the aisle from him and stretch her legs across it.

     “Huxey."

     Hux chuckled at the nickname. Phasma was dressed in a nondescript tight black dress that hugged her curves but still seemed to remain underwhelming. Her boots scuffed the metal floors as the chains dragged against them. Hux marveled at the way she managed to remain unassuming and yet still dangerously so. Even now he could eye the edge of her knives strapped to her upper thighs. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her cropped jean jacket and let her head slid back against the window. “What this about, man?"

     Hux shook his head, “I don’t know."

     “That’s new.” Phasma lifted her head and stared at him. Hux couldn’t even begin to know what she was analyzing in his face, but whatever it was he was positive it didn’t bode well for him.

     “If nothing, it’s a good opportunity to scope some new perimeters and clients. We’ve got a lot of product to make up for.” As of now, _Neon_ was unclaimed territory seeing as it had only opened up a month ago but it was quickly becoming a popular place for the younger crowd. Hux liked the younger crowd. They were more perceptible and manageable. It was the addicts that he always had problems with.

     Two more stops and both Hux and Phasma stood up and people moved out of their way. Topside, the night life was headed towards it’s peak. People were walking everywhere, moving into restaurants, clubs, standing in dark corners and staring at the blonde and the redhead. _Neon_ stood on the corner across from a 24-hour drugstore with a line almost around the building itself. They moved past the endless line quickly, heading straight towards the bouncer who nodded at them expectantly. Hux knew all the bouncers at the major clubs and this one was no different.

     The inside was true to it’s name. There were neon lights being shot at disco balls all over the ceiling, black lights, rainbow L.E.Ds, the place was a rave. Hux moved directly towards the bar, and Phasma the dance floor, and in a few hours they joined back together in a back hallway. 

     "The people seem perceptible." Phasma said as soon as he was close enough.

     "I agree." He'd been offered at least five times if he wanted a "good time". Obviously he'd declined, his father had a strict policy that he didn't intend on breaking anytime soon. As his long week and tipsiness slowly slinked into his bones, he shook his head slowly. "Lets go home." He turned to face the back door when Phasma laid a hand on his shoulder.

     "Actually I'm gonna stay. It seems like a good time."

     "Alright." He offered a small but stiff smile, "Enjoy yourself. Text me in the morning." She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek before turning around and walking back towards the main room. Hux stepped through the door and the cold breeze smacked him in the face. He groaned before stepping into the empty alley and leaning against the brick wall to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. The alley backed up to the next building, only a couple of feet in between them, and Hux stared at the black brick wall as he lit his cigarette.

     As he breathed in his first drag, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Change your mind?" He assumed it was Phasma joining him but when he looked up he saw an entirely different face.

     The man was just a little taller than him but not by much and he had long dark hair that drifted across his eyes every now and then in the breeze. "Gotta light?"

     Hux looked at him, his long nose, dark eyes. He looked familiar although he couldn't quite place where he'd seen it. "I know you . . . " the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he noticed the light shake of the man's body. "You're shivering."

     He shook his head, waving away the comment as he drew out a new pack of cigarettes for himself. He shook the pack, banging it against the edge of the building, before he unwrapped it and threw the plastic wrapping behind him. "It's nothing, they turned off my heat. I haven't been warm in like two days. I'm just a little weak on my feet." His dark eyes, that still shook a distant memory in Hux's mind, rose to his face and he held out his cigarette expectantly.

     Hux pulled out his lighter and sparked it as the man raised it to his lips. "Thanks." His eyes scrunched up as he looked back at Hux, "What are you staring at?"

     And Hux indeed had been staring."Nothing. Uhm, the moon is shining against your hair. It looks interesting." He raised his eyebrows skeptically but didn't say anything about it. They both leaned against the wall, breathing in the smoke and letting the wind carry it away. "You look familiar. Your hair reminds me off-"

     "I always remind me people of." He rolled his eyes and took another drag. "Who is he?"

     "No one." Hux thought back to the last time he'd seen jet black hair like this man's and he felt a sharp pang in his heart. "He died."

     "Oh." He let his head fall against his chest. "Sorry about that."

     "Yeah.” Hux mumbled his reply and turned away from him slightly. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d shared that in the first place but there was something about those eyes that was drawing answers out of him.

     Hux could feel a stare on him but he tried not to reciprocate it. When he finally did, the man moved his eyes away from him quickly. A few more minutes passed and the man finally dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with his heel. “Thanks.” Hux nodded at him as he left, dropping his own and securing his jacket more firmly around his chest. The man turned to leave and the door slammed shut behind him. Hux finally managed to relax against the wall again when the door suddenly opened.

     “Another cigarette already?” He wore a teasing smile on his face but the other man seemed to miss it as his eyes were firmly planted on the floor.

     “No, I think that I dropped my stash."

     With those words, Hux was positive that he’d seen him before. “I _know_ i’ve seen you before.” He insisted as he pushed off the wall slightly, staring at the younger man’s face. “When I used to go out,” he mumbled.

     The man squatted down to search the ground more thoroughly, at one point crawling to see if he could find what he was looking for. Even in the dull light, Hux noticed the lines of his body. Thin legs, accentuated by the tight leather pants, the tiny gleam of pale skin peeking out from underneath his shirt as it rode up, the gentle curve of his ass. His very nice ass, Hux might add.

     “They say I have the best ass in Brooklyn, is it true?” He turned to look up at Hux with a slight smile on his face.

     “Excuse me?” Hux’s eyes went wide.

     “You’re staring again."

     “Oh no, well I mean you do - have a nice-“ He stopped talking, "You look familiar."

     “Like you’re dead boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to searching.

     “Only when you smile, but I swear I’ve seen you somewhere else.” There he went offering up his past like this guy wasn’t someone he’d just met. How the hell did he do that?

     “Do you go to the Cat Scratch club? That’s where I work, I dance. Help me look!” He slapped Hux’s knee from his spot on the ground.

     Hux snapped his fingers, finally placing him, “They used to tie you up!"

     He turned around and gave him a dark look. “It’s a living."

     Hux chuckled and smirked, “I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs.” The young man laughed but turned around to look at a different corner of the alley. “Why don’t you forget that stuff. You look like you’re 19."

     “I’m 22.” He answered sharply.

     Hux laughed and suddenly spotted the bag full of white powder and bent down to pick it up, “Oh here it-

     “What’s that?” He turned around to look up at him, face expectant.

     “Oh nothing.” Hux slid the bag into his back pocket with a split second decision and the man finally climbed off the ground.

     He sighed and leaned against the wall, turning slightly to look at him. “The moon does look quite interesting tonight."

     “Yeah,” Hux looked up a the full moon, hidden slightly by clouds but otherwise shining brightly. As he was looking, he felt a heavy shoulder brush against his and a little start as cold fingers slipped into his. He looked down to see the man’s pale fingers wrapped around his own. “Cold hands.” He whispered, unsure of what to do about this development.

     “Yours too.” There was a rough pause as he raised his hand and inspected it, sliding his fingers over Hux’s palms before he spoke again, “Big, like my father’s.” Another pause and he looked up at him, “You wanna dance?"

     Hux looked up sharply, “With you?"

     “No,” The man shook his head, “With my father?” A smirk grew on his face and he wrapped his arms around Hux’s neck, pulling him close to him. He started moving, swaying lightly from side to side, as they stood under the moonlight.

     “I’m Hux."

     “They call me Kylo.” He suddenly thrusted his hips forward, pushing Hux away and giggled when he raised the bag full of white powder that he’d swiped from Hux’s back pocket without him even noticing. “Thanks for the dance, Hux.” He turned and exited through the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, references aren't mine (I don't wanna spoil it)


End file.
